


Youth

by KakoshiHatake



Series: Lumity Oneshots [8]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Friendship, Good Parent Camila Noceda, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Potions Accident, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Boscha screws things up yet again. Luz is now a 8 year old! Amity pushed down her feelings to stay with Luz for the week and learns a few things.Luz is missing her momThis is not really romance since Luz is temporary a kid. It's more of a bond developing situation.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924282
Comments: 15
Kudos: 215





	Youth

"Today we are going to be making the shrinking potion that I demonstrated on Wednesday." The potion teacher said as he stood in front of the room. "I hope you all took careful notes on each ingredient. It's a simple recipe but can be easily created incorrectly." 

As the teacher explained the procedure, Luz was practically bouncing in her seat as she contained her excitement. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She whispered. 

After she had rescued Eda, Lilith suggested that she shouldn't attend Hexside for a week to stay safe from guards. This was her first week back and she was already doing something exciting! 

When she arrived at school on Monday, Willow and Gus tackled her with a hug and bombed her with many questions. Later that day, Amity appeared and heavily scolded the human about her risky rescue mission before giving her a tight hug. 

Students looked at her with awe since she dueled and damaged Emperor Belos. It was a little overwhelming at times but felt nice to be recognized.

"You have until the end of class to create and demonstrate the potion."

With that being said, the class got to work. Luz pulled out her notebook and quickly flipped through the pages. 

"Nope....nope...not it... Where is...Aha!" She exclaimed as she finally found the page she was looking for. 

Only 7 ingredients were needed. "Shouldn't be too hard... I can get this done eas-" 

"Are you always this unorganized? Must be a human thing." 

Luz tensed up as Boscha spoke from her right. "Uh, sure you can say that." She replied, not looking s the witch as she began pulled out the correct ingredients. 

Pay no attention to her, Luz...she told herself. 

"So sad. No wonder you're all over the place." Boscha snickered. She looked down at Luz's notebook and snatched it off her desk. 

"Give that back Boscha!" Luz grumbled as she tried to reach for it but Boscha kept it out of reach. "I'm trying to work here!" 

Boscha turned her back and looked down at the picture on the front of the notebook. "Ugh is this that Azura book that no one reads? No wonder you're so weird." 

Luz blushed as she became embarrassed. She shot up and managed to knock the book out of Boscha's hand. "It's not nice to take people's things you know." She said as she bent down to pick it up. 

While Luz was grabbing her book, Boscha looked at her nearly complete potion and smirked. She quickly grabbed the small glass of yellow liquid and poured it in the shrinking potion. She placed the empty glass back. "Whatever." 

Boscha walked away laughing. Luz sat back in her seat and huffed. She grabbed the small spoon and stirred the now dark blue liquid. "Huh...should it be this color?" 

She sprinkled the last ingredient and watched the potion turn from dark blue to a purple. 

"It didn't blow up or anything so it's gotta be right!" Luz said. She grabbed her potion and rushed over to the teacher. "I got it!" 

The teacher looked down at the cup and frowned. "It's not exploding or catching on fire but the color seems off... Have you tested it?" 

Luz shook her head. "Not yet. Should I test it now?" 

"Yes. Come over-" He cut himself off as Luz drank the potion in one gulp. "Human! Why would you do that?!" 

His shout caught the attention of the whole class as they went silent.

"You said test it." Luz blinked. 

"On a plant! We don't know what that potion did." 

Luz can hear Boscha cackling in the background but didn't pay any attention to her as she started to feel light headed. 

"Whoa uh..." She muttered as she became extremely dizzy. She fell to the floor. 

"Someone get the nurse!" 

That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.  
=========================================

Amity wasn't in the best of moods. The twins nearly caused her to be late due to one of their ridiculous pranks, Boscha being extremely difficult and exams were coming up. 

She washed her hands in the sink and looked at her green hair. The roots were growing in. She hasn't reapplied the green dye in a while. Her mother will soon start to notice. 

She loved her brown hair. It was one of her favorite things about herself. It made her feel like she was her own person. Her own identify. Not just a Blight but as Amity. 

Unfortunately, her mother wanted her to match her twin siblings and herself to create the perfect family. So she was forced to dye it. Amity was upset about it for weeks but at least she was able to choose the shade. 

The shade was closer to Azura's light green hair. It made her feel a little better, knowing that she was almost matching with one of her favorite fictional characters. 

Amity picked up her hall pass and made her way out the restroom. As she walked back to her classroom, her mind drifted off to a certain human. 

Luz completely turned her life around in just two weeks. The human helped stop her disobedient siblings from posting her diary on Pentasgram. She has helped fix her relationship with Willow. She has also helped her face her fear aganist Grom. 

The more Luz was around, the more she felt her walls crumble away. After Grom, her heart began to soar whenever she was around the human. She was unable to properly function for the last couple weeks and it really shows. 

Willow has already picked up on her very obvious crush and would send her looks, causing her to go red each time. Soon everyone at Hexside will know. 

Amity really fell off her thrown for a human. 

Entering the classroom, Amity goes back in her spot and began to catch up on the notes she missed.

Well she tried to at least. Her mind was very occupied with the smiling face of the human.   
=========================================

After school, the green haired witch went outside to find Willow and Gus. She didn't see them at lunch which was odd. Luz was also missing, which made her worry a bit. 

"What are we going to do?" 

"I don't know Gus! How long did they say the potion would last?" 

"Up to a week at most..." 

Amity saw the two near the stairs chatting about something. They were both looking down at something but the Blight couldn't see what. She heard small sniffles, which made her rush over. "Willow? Gus?" 

The two jump at the sound of her voice. "Amity!" 

"What's going on? Where's Luz?" 

"Uh..." Gus trailed as he looked up at Willow. 

"There was a accident with potions and Luz happens to be dealing with the effects." Willow said. 

Amity frowned as bad thoughts entered her mind. "Is she okay? Was she hurt or anything? It wasn't poisonous right?" 

Willow shook her head with a giggle. "No she wasn't hurt. She's okay...I think but you might want to look yourself. We can't get her to stop crying so maybe you can help?" 

Willow stepped aside, revealing a small child with her head in her arms as her shoulders shook. Amity's eyes go wide as she recognized the short dark brown hair and brown skin. "Luz?" 

The small girl flinched and looked up at the witch with big wet eyes. "¿Q-Quién eres tú? ¡Quiero a mi mama!" 

Amity doesn't understand what the girl was saying but she sounded really scared and confused. She placed her books on the ground and knelt down. 

She has good experiences with kids since she reads to them at the library. 

"Hey Luz... It's okay. We're your friends." Amity softly said, holding out her hand. 

Luz sniffled, wiping her eyes. "¿M-Mi amigos?" 

Amity nodded, taking a guess on what she said. "Yes." 

Luz looked at her hand and back up at her, fear still present in her eyes. 

Amity sighed before coming up with an idea. "Do you like magic?" 

Luz blinked before nodding. 

Amity traced a circle with her index and a ball of light appeared in front of her. Luz's brown eyes widen as she looks at the ball with awe. 

Amity gently took Luz's hand and hovered the ball of light in her tiny brown hands. 

The green witch watched as Luz sprouted a smile as she looked at the light. Soon the ball of light disappeared and Luz hopped to her feet, looking at the three with a grin. 

"Magic is real?! That's so cool! How did you do that?!" She asked as she jumped up and down. The sign of fear had completed vanished, now replaced with joy and wonder. 

The three witches smiled at her excitement. Willow and Gus stepped closer. "It takes a little practice." Willow replied. 

Now that the young girl was standing up, Amity can guess that Luz is around 8 years old now. 

"My mami always says that magic was in the world but she would always talk about the magicians, who do fake magic!" Luz exclaimed. Then she stopped to look at Amity suspiciously. "That WAS real magic right?" 

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you." Amity replied. Gus traced a circle and created an illusion of himself. "See?" 

Luz squealed, which caused the witches to smile. "That's so COOL!" 

Luz then looked up at Amity and gasped loudly." You have green hair like Azura?! Are you Azura?!" 

Amity laughed as she ran her hand through her hair. "No. I'm Amity actually. I wish I can be like Azura though." 

"You look like Azura though!" Luz replied before looking at the other two. "What about you?" 

"I'm Willow." 

"And I'm Gus!"

"I have awesome friends! I never had friends before!" Luz said with a bright smile. 

Although the human was happy, the words caused the three to frown. 

"Oh no." Luz was looking up at the sky. The sun was starting to set. "I need to get home to my Mami!" 

Luz ran up and hugged each witch tightly. "We'll play tomorrow! See you guys later!" 

"W-Wait but Luz-" Amity tried to say but the human was too fast.   
==========================================

Luz kicked a rock and watched it roll down the path. "I'm lost..." She whimpered. 

She should of stayed with her friends... 

When had she become friends with them anyway? She doesn't remember ever seeing their face. 

She frowns sadly. "What if they lied to me...like everyone else does?" 

She sits down against a tree and rests her head on her knees. "I want my Mami..." 

"Luz?!" 

She looks around, searching for the voice. "Huh?" 

"Luz? Where are you?!" 

Luz saw the bush move and let out a small yelp. She curled herself more, trying to make herself smaller. 

The bush moved again and she saw green hair peek out. 

"Azura?" Luz said. 

Amity shot out the bush and sighed in relief. "Oh thank titans!" She rushed over and pulled Luz in her arms. "Don't run off like that. I was worried."

"I was trying to go back to my Mami before she got worried. I got lost though." Luz replied. 

Amity pulled back from the hug and looked at the human with sadness. "Oh Luz..." 

Amity couldn't tell her about the portal. Although this was a temporary problem and the Luz she knows already knows about it, she didn't want to crush the little girl's heart. 

"Amity? I'm hungry..." Luz grumbled as she held her stomach. 

Amity nodded and pulled Luz to her feet. "Let's get you some food then." She summoned her scroll and sent a quick text to Willow before putting it away.

Amity went to let go of Luz's hand but the small human kept her hold on it. "I don't want to get lost again." 

"You won't. I promise." Amity smiled at Luz, now holding onto her hand firmly.   
==========================================

It took some time since Luz had ran the opposite direction from the Owl House but they made it. 

"Ahhh! Meanie is back!" Hooty screeched, opening the door. "Go in already! I don't want to get smacked again! Hoot!"

Amity smirked and walked inside with the awed struck human. "Whoaa!" 

Willow and Gus were seated on the couch, giggling at King as he grumbled about snacks. 

"I demand you to give me that box!" King shouted as he pointed at Willow. 

"Eda told us not to give you anything in that box." Willow shook her head. "Something about you eating it all..." 

King stomped his little paws as he gave a high pitched squeal of rage, causing the two students to laugh. 

Luz gasped and ran towards King. "So cute!" 

King let out a surprised shout as he was suddenly being squeezed by the small human. "Unhand me you foul child!" 

Willow stood up and walked up to Amity. "Where was she?" 

"In the forest. She was near my house actually." Amity shrugged. "Does the Owl Lady have any human food? Luz is hungry." 

"There's this box that King wants. It's filled with this human food that Eda brought. I don't know what it is but Luz eats it." Gus said, pointing to the kitchen. 

Amity stepped over the human and King, heading to the kitchen. The box was located on top of the shelves so she used an abomination to grab it for her. 

Goldfish

"Humans eat golden fish?" Amity wondered, shaking the box. There was stuff in it. The Blight shrugged before heading back into the living room. 

"Cupcake destroyer! Explain why this child smells and looks like Luz!" King demanded as he finally got out of the human's arms. 

"That's because it IS Luz. Something happened in potion class and she came out like this." Amity said, taking a seat on the couch. 

Luz spotted the box in Amity's hands and quickly rushed over to her. "Goldfish!" She yelled excitedly. 

Amity smiled and gave Luz the box of goldfish. Luz climbed into the couch and leaned against Amity as she began eating the fish. 

King glared at Amity. "Why can she have the box and not me?! That's not fair!" 

"Because Eda said so!" Gus and Willow exclaimed, causing King to let out a another grumble before pouting. 

"I can hear you raging from outside." Eda walked in the house, carrying a brown bag. She spotted Amity and Luz, raising an eyebrow. "What brings you here kid? And who's the brat?" 

"Please tell us that you know some way to change Luz back to normal!" Gus said, pointing at Luz, who looked up at Eda with wide eyes. 

Eda frowned before groaning. "What happened now? It hasn't even been 24 hours since she accidentally turned her fingers into claws."

"We don't know exactly. There was an accident with potions in class and we found her like this." Willow explained. 

Eda stepped closer to Luz, who leaned more into Amity. Eda can see that the child is tensed and immediately took a step back. "Relax kid...I'm not gonna hurt ya." 

Eda looked over the small human and gave a sigh. "Youth potion. That's the only potion I can think of that could make her like this." 

"But from what I heard from Luz, they were suppose to be making a shrinking potion." Gus replied. 

"Either Luz messed up or someone messed it up themselves. Creating a shrinking potion is one of the easiest things to do. Even for someone like Luz." Eda said, running her hand through her grey hair. "The potion should be in effect for about a week. Maybe a few days." 

"How do you know so much about the Youth potion?" Amity asked. 

Eda waved it off as she walked into the kitchen. "That's a story for another time. I got things to brew. Just keep Luz out of more trouble."  
==========================================

It was getting late and the students were getting ready to head home. Luz watched as they grabbed their bags. "Where are you guys going?" 

Amity turned to her human friend and placed her hand on Luz's hair. "We have to get back home since it's late." 

"Oh! Is my mami coming to pick me up?" 

Amity smiled sadly as she gripped her bag with her other hand. "Don't you remember? You're spending the week with Eda here. Your mother is... really busy with work." 

The witch hated that she had to lie to the girl but she didn't want to crush her heart. 

"Ah, I don't really remember that but that's cool! I don't want to distract my Mami from work!" Luz said. She looked at the three students and frowned. "I'll be here by myself?" She asked sadly. 

Amity shook her head and knelt down to her level. "Not at all. You have King, Eda and even Hooty here." 

Luz pouted as she looked down at the floor. "But I... I want you to stay with me." 

"Maybe you should stay, Ami." Willow said from behind her. "Luz is really comfortable around you more than she is with anyone." 

"I don't know..." Amity trailed as she thought about her parents. "My parents might get mad... Plus it's a school night. "

"Why don't you have the twins cover for you?" Gus suggested. "I've seen their illusions and boy, aren't they convincing!" 

Amity thought about it for a minute. She could ask the twins. They've done it before when she wanted to get away from the house for a few days. Surely they can do it again. "Alright." 

Luz beamed with joy as she hugged the witch. "Yay!" 

"I'll need to run to get a few things but I'll stay with you for the week okay?" Amity said, standing back up. Luz nodded at the Blight. 

"Okay!" 

Eda poked her head out of the kitchen. "Hey Luz? Come here for a second. I want to see something." 

"Okay! I'll see you in a little bit, Azura!" Luz said and ran off to the kitchen. 

Amity giggled before following the other two students.   
==========================================

"Let us blast our way through the fortress!" Amity exclaimed as she read aloud. Luz was clenching her pillow as she listened closely. 

"No, it's too risky, Azura... We need a more careful plan!" She used a more calm and collected voice. 

"The place is guarded like crazy! Only way through is if we fight! Sneaking around won't work, Hecate!" 

"Why do you always have to be so careless?! You'll get hurt!" This line made Amity think about Luz, who always rushed into things without thinking. 

Luz let out a yawn, causing the Witch to stop her reading and look over. "Done with reading for tonight?" 

"Uh-huh." Luz said sleepily as she curled up more into the blankets with her pillow in her arms. 

Amity placed a bookmark in the book and set it aside. She ran her hand through Luz's hair before standing up to leave the room. "See you tomorrow, Luz." 

"Goodnight Azu- I mean Amity." Luz replied, closing her eyes. 

Amity smiled before leaving the room.   
=========================================

Sleeping on the couch was a little rough but Amity managed with enough pillows and blankets. 

It took a while for Amity to sleep because of her suspicion on night critters but she was finally able to after an hour of reading. 

The sunlight hits her face, causing her to grumble as she opens her eyes. "Right...school." 

She tries to sit up but there was a small weight on her side. "Wha- Oh."

Luz was snuggled into Amity's side. Her little snores were adorable, causing the witch to quietly giggle. She must of got a little scared and came down to sleep with Amity. 

Unfortunately, she has to move the sleeping human so she can get up and get ready for school. Amity didn't want to wake her up so she was stuck.

"Struggling there, Blight?" 

Amity looked over and saw Eda sitting in the arm chair, sipping apple blood. "Oh uh... Sorta." She replied. 

Eda chuckled, placing her cup on the coffee table. "Let me help you out." 

Eda walked over and picked up the sleeping kid, releasing Amity from her temporary cage. 

"Thank you Miss Eda." Amity said, sitting up. 

"Just call me Eda, kid. I would hurry up if I were you. School starts soon." Eda said, heading up stairs with Luz. 

Amity looked at the clock and shot up from the couch. "Titan, I'm going to be late!"   
=======================================

It's the end of the week and Luz was still in her younger form. Eda was about ready to create a potion to cure the human. 

Luz sat by King in her purple sweater while she draws on a piece of paper that Eda found laying around. 

"Eda?" Luz called out to the witch who sat in her arm chair. 

"What's up, kiddo?" 

Luz placed the pencil down and turned her eyes to the witch. "How did you meet my mami?" 

Eda inhaled the liquid too suddenly causing her to choke. Luz shot up and ran to the tall witch. "Are you okay?!" 

"I-I'm fine. Just caught me off guard that's all." Eda cleared her airway. "What was your question again?" 

"How did you meet my mami?" 

Eda thought for a minute. She's never met the woman in her life of course. What was she supposed to say? "Uh... She came to my shop one day after work and... had left her bag on my stand. I had to find her and bring it back. After that, we sorta began talking." 

"Oh... " Luz blinked at the witch before smiling. "That's cool!" 

Eda coughed as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. "Anyway, you want anything?" 

"What was that purple stuff we had yesterday? I liked it!" 

"I don't have a name for it but I can make it for you real quick." The Owl Lady replied. 

"Gracias!" 

Eda digs through the fridge. "Is this what parenthood is like? Can't say I hate it.." 

She looks at the list of ingredients that she had written down yesterday. "I would wait for the potion to lose effect but it's been a week..."   
=========================================  
When Amity walked into the Owl House, she was nearly knocked down by the small kid. "Amity!" 

She smiled and placed her hand on her head. "Hey Luz. Had fun today?" 

"Hm not really! King was sleeping all day so we didn't get to play monster." Luz replied, letting go of the witch. "Look what I drew!" 

Luz picked up a piece of paper and gave it to Amity. It was a small doodle of Amity, Gus, Willow, King, Eda, her mom and herself. 

"Aw this is so good, Luz!" Amity praised, handing the picture back. "I feel honored that you added me in there!" 

"Well you're my friend! Of course I would add you!" Luz giggled.

Amity smiled before heading over to the table with Luz behind her. "I have some homework to do so we can't read until later." 

"That's okay." Luz said, hopping into the seat next to Amity. "I'm just going to draw more until you're finished!" 

"Sounds good!"   
=========================================

After Amity finished her homework, she and Luz started drawing whatever came to mind. They drew for a while until the moon was up in the sky. Now they were getting ready for bed since they finished the 4th Good Witch Azura book. 

Amity was about to tell the human good night but Luz grabbed her hand. 

"Something wrong?" Amity asked as she looked down at the human. 

Luz had a sad frown on her face. She sighed and looked down. "I may be small but I'm not stupid..." 

Amity slides back down to the ground and held onto Luz's hand. "What do you mean?" 

"It doesn't make sense." Luz shook her head. "I believe you guys when you said I was staying here for the week so my mami can work but whenever I want to call her, Eda makes an excuse..." 

"I didn't pay much attention to it but when Eda told me how she met my mom, it made me realize that something isn't right!" Luz sniffled.

"Luz..."

"If you're my friend, please tell me the truth." The human said, looking up at Amity with watery eyes. "Las amigas no deberían mentirse..." 

Amity sighed before summoning her scroll. She scrolled through her pictures and pulled up a recent one with older Luz and herself. "Come closer, Luz. You deserve the truth." 

Luz came closer and looked at the picture. "Is that me?" 

"Yeah... There was a accident with the potions at school and it made you younger. The Luz in this picture is 14 years old." The green haired girl explained. 

"I look so cool!" Luz beamed. "So that's why everyone was looking at me weird!" 

Amity nodded with a smile. "You're the coolest person I know!" 

Luz giggled before looking back up at Amity. "So where IS my mami? When Eda said she met her in a stand, I knew it wasn't true because my mami always takes me with her since no one wanted to watch over me." 

"She's in the human world. You are in a place called the Boiling Isles. I don't know much but you accidentally came here and stayed to learn magic. You could of went home but the portal got destroyed by Emperor Belos, our ruler basically." 

"Oh...so I won't be able to see her again?" Luz asked sadly. 

Amity placed her hand on her head and gave a sad smile. "Eda and her sister Lilith are working on trying to find a way for you to get back. It may take a while but we're doing our best to help." 

"I..." Luz tried to speak but there was a lump in her throat as she starts to tear up. "Thank you...for telling me." 

Amity noticed the girl's emotional state and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry we couldn't tell you earlier... It felt wrong to keep it hidden from you but I didn't want to hurt you." 

"It's okay... I-I just miss my mami." Luz sniffled as she buried her face into Amity's shoulder. "She takes good care of me and helps me a lot. She reads my Azura book to me every night and knows how to make me feel better when I'm sick since she's a nurse."

"She sounds like a really great mom." Amity said softly, making a mental note to ask Luz what a nurse was.

"She is. I don't remember much about my papi. I used to ask about him but mami would get upset when I do so I don't anymore." Luz continued. She pulled her head away from Amity's shoulder and wiped her tears. "I look really happy being here with you and everyone. Maybe I'll be okay without seeing mami for a little bit." 

"We're doing everything we can to get you home, Luz. It may take a bit but you'll get there. I promise." The youngest Blight said, squeezing Luz's shoulder gently. 

Luz smiled and gave Amity a tight hug. "Thank you."   
========================================

Once school ended, Amity rushed over to the owl house. Her heart was pounding with excitement as she ran down the familiar path. 

Luz would be back to normal! 

Even though she was with Luz the whole week, she missed the Luz she grew fond of. 

She finally made it to the door and is met with the annoying bird tube. 

"You seem to be coming here a lottt!" Hooty says as he gets close to Amity's face. 

Her eyebrow twitched as she balls her fist. "Do you need a recap of the last time you got near me?" 

Hooty flinched before opening the door. "No thanks!" 

Amity grinned before walking into the house. 

"Eda, who drew this?" 

"You don't remember? You and Minty drew those yesterday." 

"We did?!" 

Luz sat on the couch as she looked at the drawings with Eda. She was so focused on them, that she didn't notice Amity in the doorway. 

Eda looked over and smirked. "Speaking of Minty, you have a guest." She said, standing up to leave the room. 

"¿Que?" Luz asked looking up before her eyes landed on Amity. "Oh! Amity!" 

She stood up and held up the papers with a smile. "is it true that we drew this?!" 

Amity couldn't help but laugh as she rushed over and pulled the human into an tight embrace. "Yes, we did!" 

Luz slightly blushed and hugged her friend back. "Whoa! You're hugging me like you haven't seen me in a week!" 

Amity hummed as she let her head rest on Luz's shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "It's confusing. I'll explain later."

**Author's Note:**

> This is nearly 5k words ;-; I could of done better tbh but it's whatever. 
> 
> Again, this is NOT romance. That would be really weird because of the situation...


End file.
